wuxiafandomcom-20200222-history
Divine Tiger, Heaven Palm
Divine Tiger, Heaven Palm is a wuxia novel by Derek Dorris. It is the second part of the Frog and the Well series and is preceded by Earthly Dragon, Soaring Palm. It was published on 31stth August 2019 on Kindle Direct Publishing. The story is set over a thousand years ago during the fictional Liu Dynasty. In it an alliance of nefarious kung fu masters threatens the stability of the country in its quest to find the deadly weapons of the Divine Codex. As the martial world splinters into two warring factions, two young heroes must navigate their own dark emotions and the dangerous pull of a new but powerful martial art as they help the renowned heroes of the Plum Tree Brotherhood to defeat the evil alliance. The title refers to the martial legacies of the Divine Alchemist and a deceased Abbot of the Shaolin Sect. 'Plot' Set in the ancient world of Wulin the novel follows the story follows two young friends, the self-doubting Lao Yi who is seeking vengeance against the murderer of his family and the strong but mischievous Bai Xing, son of the legendary Soaring Dragon Bai Feng. When Lao Yi’s quest embroils him and Bai Xing in the violent search for the Divine Codex he turns to the mysterious Heaven Palm Kung Fu in order to protect himself. But when his training makes him increasingly unpredictable and prone to fits of brutality, the friends are separated and Lao Yi is forced to team up with some of Wulin’s more sinister characters. As the friends are drawn into different arenas of the country-wide conflict, Bai Xing must also master the dangerous Heaven Palm Kung Fu and save Lao Yi before his actions jeopardize the entire martial world and beyond. 'Characters' Main Characters *'Lao Yi' is one of the two central protagonists of the novel. When his family is murdered, he wages vengeance on the accomplices of the man responsible with the intention of facing him last and only when he’s become practiced enough in his family’s martial art, the Tiger Pulse Style. But when, he encounters the powerful but mischievous Bai Xing, he is welcomed into the Bai family where his training accelerates. However, after experiencing a series of disturbing dreams, he decides to pursue the Tiger Pulse Style at the same time and consequently his mind becomes unsettled and his personality subject to wild shifts. While experiencing these problems, he and Bai Xing are drawn into the various Wulin conflicts that are arising and Lao Yi is forced to find a balance in his training. When he becomes embroiled with many of the Jianghu’s more unsavory characters, his problems are exasperated and his search for balance becomes all the more urgent. **Skills: The Eighteen Tiger Pulses; The Five Yin Elementals & Five Yan Modulations; Soaring Palm Style; Twelve Intentions Fist; Infinite Tempo, Endless Melody Style *'Bai Xing' is the son of Bai Feng and Tu Ling and godson to Liao Quan. Doted on by his godfather, he blows through the Jianghu like a mischievous force aiming to have fun above all else. Despite his yearning for endless adventure, he is nonetheless a moral center of the story and his upbringing ensured that he is immensely skilled and benefiting from the same quirks of personality that allowed his father and godfather to excel in the martial arts. In particular, he shares some of Liao Quan’s ability to fluidly combine his internal and external kung fu and can fight using both for protracted periods of time. However, when fighting masters who have been honing their internal strength for decades, he must rely on his substantial wits which he inherited from his mother. **Skills: The Twenty-Five Lighting Stances; Soaring Palm Style; The Five Yin Elementals & Five Yan Modulations, Extreme intelligence *'Ru Jeliu' is a young warrior with designs on becoming a leading force in Wulin. A masterful manipulator, he is constantly maneuvering those around him from ordinary experts to profoundly powerful grandmasters into doing his bidding. From there, they become unwitting pawns in a larger game, advancing his secret and grand agenda with no idea that he is the one in charge. **Skills: Iron Sky Kung Fu; Extreme intelligence *'Bai Feng' is the protagonist of Earthly Dragon, Soaring Palm and a main character in Divine Tiger, Heaven Palm. He is regarded as the most powerful external master in the world and is known throughout Wulin as the Soaring Dragon. As a leader of the Plum Tree Brotherhood, he is at the forefront of the society’s attempts to protect the country from outside forces and Qui invasion. **Skills:' '''The Five Yin Elementals & Five Yan Modulations; The Twenty-Five Lighting Stances; Soaring Palm Style; Silver Fire Form; Seven Winds Form; Empty Palm Form; Swallow Kick Form; Wrestling; Trapping & Deflection; Projectiles, Sword, Spear, & Staff. *'Tu Ling''' is a teacher and doctor who resides on Mount Shen with her husband Bai Feng and her son Bai Xing. Regarded as the most intelligent person in the empire, she regularly advises the Plum Tree Brotherhood. When Lao Yi is critically injured, it is she who heals him and from that point on she becomes a guiding force in the young man’s life. **Skills: Jade Tiger Kung Fu; Tracking, Espionage; Medicine, Extreme intelligence *'Liao Quan '''is an eccentric and wild individual who comes and goes as he pleases. His is sworn bother to Bai Feng and Tu Ling and godfather to Bai Xing. Known as “the Old Fool”, his unique personality allows him to fluidly combine his internal and external martial skill fluidly and without any internal conflict. As such, he is regarded as the most powerful master in all of Wulin. **Skills: The Twenty-Five Lighting Stances; The Five Yin Elementals & Five Yan Modulations *'Yu Guo Wei''' was a central character in Earthly Dragon, Soaring Palm. Although he is dead by the time the events in this novel take place, the shadow of the Divine Alchemist looms over the story from the title to the final chapter. A master in the production and use of poisons, sedatives, acids, and explosives, legend held that before he died, he committed his entire knowledge to a martial manual known as “the Divine Codex”. It is this legacy and the desire to possess it that drives the divisions, skirmishes, and eventually all-out wars of the story. **Skills: Cotton Viper Kung Fu; The Five Yin Elementals & Five Yan Modulations; Master of chemical compounds. The Earthly Dragon Sect: *'The Nameless Dragon' was the First Guardian of Earthly Mountain during the time of Bai Feng’s apprenticeship. As the First Guardian, he wore distinctive blue robes. **Skills: The Five Yin Elementals & Five Yan Modulations; Earthly Dragon Kung Fu specializing in the Seven Winds Form *'The First Strengthless Dragon' is the First Guardian of Earthly Mountain. As the First Guardian, he wears distinctive blue robes. **Skills: The Five Yin Elementals & Five Yan Modulations; Earthly Dragon Kung Fu specializing in the Seven Winds Form *'The Second Mindless Monk' is the Second Guardian of Earthly Mountain. As the Second Guardian, he wears distinctive brown robes. **Skills: The Five Yin Elementals & Five Yan Modulations; Earthly Dragon Kung Fu specializing in wrestling techniques *'The Fifth Bloodless Nun '''is the Fifth Guardian of Earthly Mountain. As the Fifth Guardian, she wears distinctive red robes and keeps a bespoke dagger in her hair. **Skills:' The Five Yin Elementals & Five Yan Modulations; Earthly Dragon Kung Fu specializing in the Swallow-Kick Form *'The Seventh Worthless Monk '''is the Seventh Guardian of Earthly Mountain. As the Seventh Guardian, he wears distinctive green robes. **Skills: The Five Yin Elementals & Five Yan Modulations; Earthly Dragon Kung Fu specializing in sword-fighting The Shaolin Order: *'Reverend Tung or “Gilded Divinity” was the former Abbot of the Shaolin Sect and the most powerful martial grandmaster of his generation. More practical than his successor and disciple Reverend Tai, he was known to keep the more nefarious masters of Wulin in check when their behavior began to impact on the common people. He spent his final days in deep meditation and in a moment of inspiration he divined a radical new martial art which he wrote on the walls of his hut. This mysterious martial art plays a pivotal role in the events of this novel. **Skills: Unnamed external skill which he divined in his final days of meditation; Shaolin Internal Arts *'Reverend Tai' was the former Abbot of the Shaolin Temple and leader of the order. Known as “Infinite Sky”, he was seen as the moral leader of Wulin but he was also an incredibly powerful practitioner of hard external kung fu. He died of old age shortly before the events of this novel and appointed his senior disciple successor much to the chagrin of the ambitious Ho Zixin. **Skills: Boundless Palm Kung Fu; Unnamed external skill which Gilded Divinity divined in his final days of meditation; Shaolin Internal Arts *'Ho Shinning' is the formal successor to Reverend Tai as Abbot of Shaolin. His pacifism and refusal to involve their sect in the matters of Wulin has led to some to question his suitability to lead the Shaolin. These flames were actively fanned by Ho Zixin and his supporters. Because his appointment as Abbot not universally popular, he postponed his formal succession for five years until, there was more harmony. In that time he took on the title “Acting Abbot”. Known far more for his benevolence than his martial skills, he proves himself an awesome proponent of Shaolin martial arts to the surprise of everyone including his martial brothers. He is known throughout Wulin as “Immaculate Fire”. *'Ho Zixin' is the junior disciple of Reverend Tai and martial brother to Ho Shinning. He is the Head of the LuoHan Hall, in charge of maintaining discipline within the sect. Far more interested in martial arts and power than in the cultivation of the spirit, Refined Fist Zixin is driven by a burning ambition to become the next Shaolin Abbot. To that end, he spends years turning the remainder of the Shaolin hierarchy against Ho Shinning after Reverend Tai appointed him as his successor. *'Jun Gui '''is Ho Zixin’s direct disciple and greatest supporter. Deceitful and dismissive of many of the Buddhist vows, Flaming Peak Gui is trusted by his master to organize the various plots against Ho Shinning. *'Jun Weizhe''' is an upstanding monk with a brilliant mind for strategy. Referred to as “Universal Mist”, he often advised Reverend Tai on the Shaolin’s dealings with the martial community. Ho Shinning continues to rely on him for the same purposes. *'Jun Delun' is the Head of the Damo Hall and oversees training in the Shaolin’s highest martial arts. Though a generation below the Ho Shinning and Ho Zixin, the Five Ranges Tiger is generally regarded both inside and outside the sect to be the Shaolin’s strongest fighter. He is impatient, demanding, and prone to impulsiveness. *'Ka Tiji' is an eccentric self-proclaimed “half-monk” who took temporary leave from the order to raise Son Ju. He trained her in Shaolin martial arts and brought her with him on his quest to right the wrong that saw him shamed in front of his master. Regarded by Reverend Tai as one of the most promising Shaolin disciples, Ka Tiji was the only monk below the Ho generation to be trained in the Boundless Palms. The Plum Tree Brotherhood: *'Wong Shi Hong' is an itinerant master who roams the Jianghu perfecting his martial arts and enjoys drinking and gambling almost to the same extent. Known as the “the Majestic Wanderer”, he is generally regarded as the most patriotic of all the greats. However, his true dedication is to the people of his country to whom he has dedicated his life to protecting against foreign invaders. He is the founder and figurehead of the Plum Tree Brotherhood, a secret society spread throughout the country that organizes patriotic kung fu experts into local militias. **Skills: 100 Fists of Majestic Oak; The Five Yin Elementals & Five Yan Modulations; Earthly Dragon Style *'Xun Da' is a powerful young master who roams the Jianghu helping people at his master’s behest. Disciple to the Majestic Wanderer and friend to Bai Feng, he is one of the leading figures in the Plum Tree Brotherhood. **Skills: 100 Fists of Majestic Oak *'Li Jing' is half-brother to Tu Ling and leader of the Plum Tree Brotherhood. Like his sister, he is regarded as one of the most intelligent people in the empire. *'Wu Chen '''is the Plum Tree Brotherhood’s head operative in the southeast regions, one of the most turbulent regions of the Liu Empire. He is father to Wu Yan and master to a host of disciples. **Skills: Empty handed variation of the Shrieking Blade Style *'Jiāng Zude''' is the Imperial Commander of Gongsum and the surrounding province. He is secretly a Plum Tree operative who coordinates his defense of the city with Xun Da. The Five Tempests: *'Ze Jinhai' is the first of the Five Tempests and their leader. He is a fanatical proponent of hard, power-based kung fu which defines Northern Wulin and he detests the soft precision of the southern styles. Thus, contrary to the teachings of the Earthly Dragon, he believes that a combination of hard external skill and deep internal power will always trump external skill alone. A former disciple of Nie Fei, the hermetic founder of the Iron Sky Style, he abandoned his master when Nie Fei became increasingly fascinated with the soft styles of southern Wulin. After years of training he modified his Iron Sky Style around the speed which came naturally to him and developed a reputation as one of the fastest kung fu masters in Wulin. Referring to himself as the “Lightning Deity”, his power was equal to his speed and he was soon viewed as a contrasting challenger to Bai Feng whom Ze Jinhai openly hated. When the First Tempest learns that the Divine Codex may have surfaced he organizes the entire northern half of Wulin around its search and in the process sets them against the southern masters. This leads to a schism in the martial world that amounts to a veritable civil war. **Skills: Iron Sky Kung Fu; Stardust Palm Configuration *'Sou Daiyu' is the Second Tempest. A former Northern Sand Ghost, she is renowned for her stealth, unorthodox fighting skills, and her intricate use of judges’ pens. Inducted into the Five Tempests by Ze Jinhai himself, Sou Daiyu has never been well liked by her remaining martial brothers but they respect her strength and try to stay on her good side. With unparalleled lightness kung fu, the "Northern Blizzard" as she is known sweeps through Wulin like an unseen breeze keeping abreast of her martial brothers’ movements but rarely conversing with them. **Skills: Point-Sealing Kung Fu; Judges’ Pens; Lightness Kung Fu *'Peng Shi' is the third of the Five Tempests. Alongside a lethal heavy-fisted kung fu, he wields two iron tablets which are made from an extremely strong metal and for this reason he is known across Wulin as “Iron Cyclone Peng”. He too was a former disciple of Nie Fei but out of loyalty to his elder martial brother he abandoned his master when the Lightning Deity did. When the latter inducted Sou Daiyu into their group and even promoted her over him, Peng Shi left the Tempests temporarily and became a Taoist Priest with the Sublime Clarity Sect. Although, he eventually returned to the Tempests, he maintained the tonsure. **Skills: Iron Sky Kung Fu; Cyclone Stance *'Lai Kang' is from the far north of the country and was a former master of the Lion Hand Sect, experts who hone their internal power around their hearing and develop the ability to project their voice as a weapon. Known as “Rolling Thunder”, he is the Fourth of the Five Tempests and is extremely loyal to his martial brothers and sisters. **Skills: Lion Hand Kung Fu; Empty Cloud Form *'Jin Renshu' is the Fifth Tempest and cruelest of the group. Embittered and loyal to nobody except Lai Kang, he is constantly questioning the authority of Ze Jinhai and Sou Daiyu. A former merchant, he gave up the life of riches to indulge his blood lust. Particularly adept at fighting in or around water, the Demon Squall uses five short spears, each attached to a long metal chain. In combat, he can launch and wield all five spears simultaneously with a godlike efficiency. **Skills: Five Spear Kung Fu The Guptans: *'Go Ji' is the Emperor of Gupta and an extremely powerful grandmaster in his own right. Determined to restore his Empire to the glory of its past and reclaim its lands from the Aulikara, Go Ji became the disciple of the Eagle Clawed Elder. His training was severe and the internal kung fu that he was instructed in so unusual that his skin took on an extraordinary pallor. Impressed by his mastery of these skills, the Master of Wounded Peak passed down more skills to him than any of his other students and even gave him permission to take on his own disciples. The Emperor sent two of these disciples and a force of subordinate experts across the Great Ridge to the central plains in the hope of establishing alliances that might help them take back their homeland. When the disciples heard the rumors of the Divine Codex and the black explosive powder that was described within its pages, they realized that the Codex would be a powerful weapon in their fight against their enemy. They sent word back to their master who authorized them to form an alliance with the Northern Liu masters. **Skills: Cavernous Fist Kung Fu; The Thousand Splitting Nerves; The Soul-Exclusion Finger *'Pijn Saghin' is the elder disciple of Go Ji. Like his master, his skin is sickly and pallid and combined with his extremely devious nature, many of the experts and masters from the central plains are uncomfortable in his presence. **Skills: Cavernous Fist Kung Fu; The Thousand Splitting Nerves; The Soul-Exclusion Finger *'Ha Jun Song' is the younger disciple of Go Ji, He is the least pallid in appearance but still manages to evoke feelings of disgust in the people of the central plains. He has a genuine passion for the martial arts which leads to an admiration for the southern masters despite his country’s pact with the Northern masters. **Skills: Cavernous Fist Kung Fu; The Thousand Splitting Nerves Bronze Spider Cult: *'Tsai Meifeng' is the ancient matriarch of the Bronze Spider Cult. She secluded herself in deep meditation for decades in the bowels of the Black Hills so that not ever her great granddaughters knew of her existence. She was an original founder of the Copper Spider Sect but later established her own female-led cult in the Black Hills based around the mating habits of the spider. She wears a dusty old red gown and cloak and for this reason is referred to as the “Vermilion Witch”. Her fingernails are black and coated in various poisons, some of which she is immune to and some of which require careful use. *'Tsai Yingtai' is Tsai Meifeng’s granddaughter. She has never been out of the Black Hills cave system. Like her grandmother, her fingernails are coated in poison, though the same poison is on each finger. Her teeth are also coated black with poison. Since her granny is toothless, it can be assumed that the Vermilion Witch’s teeth were once similarly coated. It can also be assumed that whatever poison is on her teeth takes a long time to develop immunity to because her daughters do not have black teeth. *'Tsai Mei' is the eldest daughter of Tsai Yingtai. She wears a red dress like her mother and a gold handkerchief with an embroidered brown flower on it. *'Tsai Ushi' is the youngest daughter of Tsai Yingtai. She wears a red dress like her mother and a brown handkerchief with an embroidered golden flower on it. Ru Jeliu’s Associates: *'Anju Heng' is the sage adviser of Ru Jeliu. He raised him since he was a boy and was the first to instruct him in martial arts. When Ru Jeliu began navigating the politics of Wulin, Anju Heng continued to advise him and became the young man’s lead operative. He often uses a short mace in combat. *'Lam Peizhi' is the sycophantic follower of Ru Jeliu. *'Gao Hulin' is the gigantic loyal protector of Ru Jeliu’s interests as well as his chief enforcer. He is enormous with a mouthful of crooked teeth and swings a huge iron bar in combat. *'Te Shoushan' is a minor member of Ru Jeliu’s gang. *'Ip Mu' is a minor member of Ru Jeliu’s gang. Lao Family: *'Lao Cheng' is the headmaster of the Lao School, eldest sibling of the Lao family, and foremost practitioner of the Tiger Pulse Style of Kung Fu which his mother and father developed. He is six years older than Lao Yi though the two share a strong physical resemblance. *'Lao Chow' is the eldest sister of the Lao family and senior female disciple of the Lao School. She is four years older than Lao Yi. *'Lao Ning' is the youngest sister of the Lao family and is two years older than Lao Yi. *'Leung Keung' is the senior male disciple of the Lao School. *'Kiu Liko' is the youngest student of the Lao School. Imperial Officials: *'Chan Fu' is the Eighth Prince of the Imperial line and cousin to the Emperor. He attempts to gain control over the martial community to increase his standing in the court. *'Cai Shi' is a member of the Lion Hand Sect and martial adviser to Chan Fu. It was she who orchestrated the Heroes Meeting at the beginning of the novel and attempted to drive a wedge between the north and south of Wulin. **Skills: Lion Hand Kung Fu *'Zheng Yongliang' is Cai Shi’s direct disciple and vengeful avatar after her death. Equally loyal to his late master and Eighth Prince, he is one of the most powerful masters of the younger generation. **Skills: Lion Hand Kung Fu; Cloud Fist The Qui: *'Rui’In '''was the King of Qui intent on conquering the central plains in Earthly Dragon, Soaring Palm. *'Tiug’An''' was the battle-hardened former general of Rui’In who rebelled against his rightful heir and established the rival kingdom of Northern Qui. *'Senjin Onui' was the ever-scheming political adviser to Rui’In and self-proclaimed Prince of Western Qui after the splintering of the Qui Empire. Hundred Fields Sect: *'Sister Chun '''is the second most senior member of the Hundred Fields Sect, a sect of farmers who adapted the tools of the land to martial combat. She joined the alliance of northern experts when her martial brothers were kidnapped for refusing to join. Grey Mountain Clan: *'Kwok Tong''' is a senior fighter in the Grey Mountain Clan and member of the northern alliance. Heavy Tree Cult: *'Chin Sing and Hoj' are two junior brothers of the Heavy Tree Cult. Like the rest of their cult, they joined the northern alliance because they wanted to be part of the more powerful sect that the Five Tempests promised to establish once the Divine Codex was located. They are stationed to an island in the West Sea. Copper Spider Sect: *'Tsui Fu' was one of the most powerful masters in Wulin a hundred years earlier. He was assumed to be long dead but had survived in the bowels of a dank cave with his martial brother Yun Guotin. *'Yun Guotin' was one of the most powerful masters in Wulin a hundred years earlier. He was assumed to be long dead but had survived in the bowels of a dank cave with his martial brother Tsui Fu. *'Wan Bo' is a former Tiger Claw expert who fell upon hard times. After living as a beggar he joined the Copper Spider Sect and eventually rose to the level of section leader. **Skills: Tiger Claw Kung Fu; Copper Spider Style White Blossom Manor: *'Huang Yaozu' is the governor of a north-eastern province and aficionado of the martial arts. He invited Lao Cheng and his school to his White Blossom Manor to give a demonstration and to match with his son. When things go wrong and Ru Jeliu manipulates his son into a dangerous action, he is forced to act mercilessly against the Lao family. *'Huang Nianzu' is the governor’s spoiled son and rising martial art expert in the local community. When he is defeated by Lao Cheng, Ru Jeliu manipulates him into poisoning and ambushing the entire Lao School, an action which ultimately seals his and his own family’s fate. **Skills: Jade Arm Style The Hell-Guarding Duo: *'The Horse-Faced' God is a tall, slender martial expert named Ma. Embracing his distinctly horse-like looks, he uses a long horse-hair whisk that not only looks like an elongated horse’s tail but acts as a vicious and versatile weapon. The Horse-God is one half of a formidable martial duo who pin fake money to their victims with the person’s written and crossed out on it. This is in reference to the mythical hell guards who guarded the underworld for King Yang. *'The Ox-Headed God' is a squat, square-headed, barrel-shaped man named Niú. Like his martial brother, he embraces his oxen appearance and uses a pair of bull horn daggers in his kung fu. Nobody knows how he and Ma found each other nor why they decided to build their personas around their looks and the mythical story of the guardians of the underworld but it’s safe to assume the intimidating reputations they developed off the back of those personas was a key aspect to the decision. He and his martial brother are one of the many sinister masters searching the central plains for the Divine Codex. Others: *'The Eagle Clawed Elder' was a contemporary of Gilded Divinity’s. They were the two most powerful masters of their generation but separated when they couldn’t agree on a way to combine external and internal skills of the martial arts. Gilded Divinity joined the Shaolin and developed an internal system of meditations on the five senses which spread throughout the central plains and became the basis to every martial art developed there. The Eagle Clawed Elder went south of the Great Ridge to the harsh lands of the southern continent where he developed an equally harsh and unforgiving internal artform based around forced starvation, pain affliction, and chanting. He eventually settled on a barren mountaintop referred to as Wounded Peak. He was assumed to be long dead but the heroes of the novel learn that is far from the case when the Master of Wounded Peak returns to the central plains. **Skills: Cavernous Fist Kung Fu; The Thousand Splitting Nerves; The Mountain-Splitting Fingers *'Jade Zither' is one of the former Ten Greats of Wulin who disappeared from the Jianghu when Yu Guo Wei tested some of his compounds on her. When the side effects of those compounds took hold of her, her body was left deformed and in severe chronic pain while her once prized looks deteriorated. She grew embittered and hid herself away from the world. She only returned when rumors of the Divine Codex surfaced in the hope that she might find a cure for her pain and deformity within its pages. Before she disappeared, she had developed a unique style of kung fu based around the properties of music particularly that that comes from the zither and bamboo xiao which she always carries. In her early years, she used the latter to launch projectiles while fighting but in this novel she has learned to turn the music from her zither into an actual weapon with different notes inflicting differing type of pain on her victims. **Skills: Infinite Tempo, Endless Melody Style; an expert in the zither and flute *'Wu Yan' is the daughter of Wu Chen and friend to Lao Yi and Bai Xing. She comes under the tutelage of a powerful master who uses her for nefarious purposes. **Skills: Empty handed variation of the Shrieking Blade Style; Basic training in the Soaring Palm Style; Cavernous Fist Kung Fu; The Thousand Splitting Nerves; The Mountain-Splitting Fingers *'Zha Xin' is the leader of the Xiandi tribe. She assumes that position when its elder generation were killed off during the Guptan campaign to locate the Eight Knives. After discovering Bai Xing injured she nurses him back to health and develops feelings for him. **Skills: Hunting *'Tao Huiqing' is a formidable warrior who moved to the north of the country and became a Taoist priest when his wife left him. Known as “Folding Wind”, he specializes in a kicking-based martial art which he developed and honed at the Shangqing Monastery. When he reunited with his wife, he left the priesthood but the two continued to live together in the northern regions. When the Five Tempests attempt to recruit them into their alliance they refuse and the Tempests respond by sedating them and imprisoning them in a temple on an island in the West Sea. **Skills: Shangqing Kicking Style *'Fu Xiaoli' is an irritable and unforgiving female master who detests those who abuse or mistreat women. Know as the greatest swordfighter in Wulin, she wields a long thin blade of peerless blue steel which she uses mainly for piercing attacks. For this reason, she is referred to as “the Blue Lady”. She is married to Tao Huiqing. **Skills:' '''The Shrieking Blade Style *'Wen Weisheng''' is one half of a terrifying martial couple referred to as “the Heavenly Siblings”. Referred to as “the Heavenly Tailor” because of his expertise in clothes-making, he has developed a ruthless martial art around the use of needles. He can throw them as projectiles or incorporate them into his punching with equal mastery. Wen Weisheng and his sister-wife travel the Jianghu together and are as known as much for their proclivities with human skin as they are for their intimate relationship. **Skills: Golden Needle Style; Embroidery. *'Wen Zhu' is the female half of the Heavenly Siblings. More prone to viciousness than her brother, the Heavenly Seamstress is quick to punish anyone who refers to her intimate relationship with her brother. Wielding a whip made from long threads of silk, she is an expert in long-distance fighting. When combined with her brother-husband’s close-range needle punches, they make for an almost unbeatable duo. **Skill: Silken Thread Style; Embroidery. *'Wen Boqin' is an extremely powerful master who disappeared from Wulin without a trace in the years prior to the novel’s events. Bai Xing and Lao Yi find him imprisoned in an underground network of hills by the Bronze Spider Sect and help free him. Emerald Hand Wen is renowned for his hard external skills and the emerald green gown he always wears. **Skills: Moon Subduing Palms *'Son Ju' is a young woman who was raised by the half-monk Ka Tiji. She is proficient in Shaolin martial arts and aids Ka Tiji in his own personal quest. *'Lam Jia' is a security escort who joins Lao Yi and Bai Xing on their adventures into the Black Hills. She is seeking the person who she believes killed her brother Lam Peizhi. **Skills: Five Element Wheels *'Ting Fawyang '''is one of the northern experts who refused to join the alliance and was imprisoned alongside Folding Wind and the Blue Lady. He is an honorable man who is renowned for a hard external kung fu. **Skills: Five Pagoda Fist *'Lui’Ni''' is a Taoist nun and one of the northern experts who refused to join the alliance and was imprisoned in a temple on an island in the West Sea. *'Ng Méh-è' is a Buddhist nun and scholar of renowned virtue and talent respectively. She is a lifetime friend of Wong Shi Hong and he often calls on her to aid disputes when a more diplomatic touch is required. She comes to the Majestic Wanderer’s aid when he is injured and uses her deep knowledge of internal energy to help him. *'''Priest Hou '''is a mendicant Taoist priest and a devious master of unorthodox kung fu. He is deeply insecure and highly untrustworthy. He is one of the many unscrupulous masters seeking the Divine Codex in this novel. **Skills: Point-Sealing Kung Fu; Monk’s Spade